


Atlas

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: The heaviness of the future has crushed her beneath its weight.(Originally posted on 12/20/12.)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m trying to continue to move things from my ff.net profile to here. (Yes, after years and years and years.) I don’t write for this fandom anymore but I did enjoy writing this little piece. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

The future had never felt so uncertain.

She could still feel the slipping of the glass vase, slick and sliding like water between her all too capable hands. Could still hear the crash and the shatter of shards as they littered the floor, sparkling and threatening, gleaming and dangerous like a knife and yet as pretty as the fluttering snow crystals outside.

And that was so, so long ago.

Now, her feet make no sound as she walks toward the throng of black-clad bodies, and her true purpose surges within her.

Images, frightening and forceful, had paraded through her mind ever since she had first received the vision that spelled doom for them all. She hadn't been able to rid herself of them, not even for a moment. Violent ends for them all. Death and destruction. Wolves howling and the ear piercing shriek of metal as her family and her enemies were dismembered and burned. The sickeningly sweet smell as the smoke mingled with the winter air. The laughs of the ones she so wanted to execute with her bare hands.

The leader has no intention to change his mind, but he must.

Leaving her family had been the hardest thing she had ever done. She had Jasper with her the entire time, but still, the notion that she would ever betray them was enough to put the acrid taste of bile in the back of her throat.

The exclamations of her family - and of a few select members of the Volturi - make their way to her ears. Hearing them speak her name fondly after all this time, after all the uncertainty and the accusations of betrayal, makes her feel better than she should considering the circumstances.

She can't allow herself to turn to glance at them. All she can do is walk forward and hope that this was enough.

It had to be enough.

They watch her warily as she approaches. Her vampiric senses are in overdrive. Seeing the manic, possessive look in the Volturi leader's eyes is enough to make her want to scream. He looks positively delighted to see her, crooning her name as if it were the most sacred of prayers.

They stop Jasper dead in his tracks, preventing him from accompanying her to the inner throng of the Volturi. This frightens her more than anything, but she doesn't flinch. She can't allow for weakness to crack the surface of her carefully placed veneer.

Small, strong shoulders slung back, she never lets her gaze drift away from Aro's. He stares at her with a sense of possession, a greedy want that seems to waft from him in sickly waves.

She can feel the gaze of her family, protective and yet curious, at her back. She knows what she must do. She knows it like she knows her name, knows it like she knows what she feels for them, knows it like the rage that pits in the center of her chest because of what these _friends_ are trying to do.

So she holds out her hand, fighting a smirk, waiting for the paper-thin skin of his hands to touch hers and know the truth.

Alice hopes the images she shows him linger in his mind for the rest of his eternity.


End file.
